Melted Snow
by alimination602
Summary: Azula is too much of an indoors type of girl.


Chapter 1- Melted Snow

The frozen air swept the hood of Zuko's coat up into the side of his face, only to be slammed back down onto his shoulder by the strike of the Fire Lord's hand. Zuko's scar etched across his left eye seemed to burn brighter with anger as he looked out across the frozen tundra that lay before him, devoid of any life or civilization. "What are we doing here?" He moaned.

Azula stepped down the loading ramp of the Fire Nation Flagship _Spirit of Fire_ now imbedded in the thick ice sheet of the Southern Pole. She stood next to Zuko at the foot of the ramp, looking over the same frozen landscape and instead focusing more on the small village that stood out rebelliously against the white background. "Lighten up Zuzu. We just spent the last decade of our lives personally waging war. If we ever want the other nations to trust them again we're going to have to meet with the leaders and grovel for their forgiveness"

Zuko gave her a look of utter disbelief. "You don't really believe that do you?" Before Azula could even reply the booming sound of that annoying water tribe boy resonated loudly against the frozen glaciers.

"Well if it isn't the Jerk benders from the jerk nation" He walked down the ramp from the deep bowels of the ship. He slammed his arm on Zuko's shoulder, Zuko felt the anger boil up inside him. "So how you liking the South Pole, jerk?"

That was the last straw for Zuko. "Don't call me that!" He yelled at the imbecile on his shoulder.

But Sokka brushed it off and walked through the snow laughing to himself. "Aha, jerk bender. I kill myself" The anger began to overflow inside Zuko. He thrust his arm out towards Sokka, a bright orange flame jumping from his hand and impacting the ground, melting a small crater where Sokka's foot had been mere seconds before. "Haha. Look at the powerful Jerk Lord Zuko, can't even hit me" Sokka cackled to himself.

Zuko's eye twitched with anger. "Come here and show I'll show you what I can hit!" Zuko charged down the ramp. Sokka, anticipating the approaching danger, ran like a Sabre Toothed Moose Lion through the snow in a taunting effort to escape Zuko's wrath. Azula stood on the loading ramp, watching her brother chase the idiot across the icefeilds, his adaptation to the harsh environment giving him the edge to stay ahead of Zuko's flaming blasts.

Azula remained on the ramp shaking her head at how embarrassing her brother could be at times. She suddenly jumped at a sudden weight that collapsed onto her shoulders; she turned to see another figure, this one clad in an enormous water tribe coat. This was embarrassing. "_How did she ever manage to sneak up on me in that outfit?_" She thought to herself. Azula had trained in the art of stealth since she was a little girl; she knew exactly what to listen for when tracking another. To know that someone had snuck up on her wearing that heavy coat was humiliating.

"So how you liking our little slice of Paradise" She knew the voice, her feelings were confirmed when a dark pair of lips latched onto her pale cheek, sucking away at whatever flavour may hang there. Katara then removed her arms from her lovers shoulders, circling around to her side.

It was only then that Azula actually answered her question. "Little cold for me"

Katara suddenly gained an evil smirk. "So you think this place is too cold? I know how to warm you up"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Resonated off the high glacier walls. Azula screeched as they slid down the ice bank on the back of an Arctic penguin. Katara guided the penguin down the side of the ice slope, dodging heavy outcroppings as easily as they came up. As they neared the bottom of the slope Katara banked the penguin to the side, Azula was thrown from the penguins back skidding across the snow.

The penguin skidded to a halt as Katara stepped off the creature. The penguin rose to its feet as it waddled across the ice field, chattering happily. Katara poked through the snow, searching for Azula. She eventually found her face first in a snowy lump. Azula poked her head out of the snow, raising to her feet and shaking the snow out of her hair. "Ugh, I can't believe it. How did you think that would be fun?"

Katara giggled. "Well I thought it was fun. Don't worry I have another idea"

Katara lead Azula on a trek through the barren ice fields. With each step they took Azula found a new subject to complain about. "What did you drag me up this freezing mountain for?"

Katara reached the top of the outcropping, a smile grew across her lips. "We're here" Azula finally conquered the summit, her eyes filled with anger as she felt Katara was just screwing with her mind. All these feelings were banished the second she laid eyes on the bubbling clear of pools of water before her.

"Say hello to the South Pole Springs" Azula's face beamed.

She swung her arms around Katara's shoulders planting a wet kiss on her cheek. Just a quickly they shed their outer layers of clothing and plunged into the bubbling liquid, feeling the soothing heat loosen every muscle in their bodies. "AAAAAHHHH. This is wonderful" Azula cooed.

"I know I am" Katara smirked.


End file.
